Focus Perks
Focus Perks allow you to customize your main character, and grow stronger in the ways that matter most to you. General mechanics * You get one Focus point per level; so at level 5 (when they are first available to spend) you will have 5 available already. * Each point can increase the rank of a Perk by 1. Most perks have a limit of 5 ranks, but some have a different limit and some are unlimited. * Each Perk is associated with a stat, such as Strength or Charisma. ** You can spend up to one point in Perks associated with a stat for every 5 points in that stat. For example, if your Strength is 14 you can only have two total ranks among Strength based perks until you raise your Strength to 15. ** Each rank you purchase reduces the XP requirement to increase the associated stat by 1. For example, if you have 14 Strength, you would normally need 14 in each of two XP types for Strength to raise it to 15. But if you had two ranks in a Strength based perk you would only need 12 in each. (However, note that buying a perk will not trigger the stat gain, even if you now have enough. It will trigger the next time you earn XP for that stat. * Focus Perks are purchased by talking to your mother in the Dragonbone Cave and chosing "Talk about your focus in life". This is available no sooner than level 5. Common Focus Perk types * For every stat, there is a "High " perk with unlimited ranks. Each rank of this Perk raises the value of your stat by 1 immediately. In addition, it reduces the XP requirement to advance the stat by 2 instead of the usual 1. * For every stat, there is a "Inspire " perk with unlimited ranks. Each rank of this Perk increases the value of that stat by 1 for all Pawns, and reduces the XP requirements to advance stats for your Followers by 1, allowing them to advance faster. * For each of the four 'Wills' (Will to Fight, Will to Fuck, Will to Flee and Will to Join), there is a Perk available to detect the enemy's current will level. ** Sense Will to Fight is available only after ending a combat using Parlay. The other three are available only after ending a combat using Parlay with that particular will as the highest. For example, to unlock Sense Will to Flee you must first use Parlay to convince an enemy to Flee. ** Each rank increases the precision of your sense. It will round to the nearest 25% at rank 1, 5% at rank 2, or 1% at rank 3. * Four perks are available to reduce incoming damage from specific damage types: Blunt, Sharp, Cold, and Acid. Each reduces the damage by 10% per rank, to a maximum of 50%. (For cold, this reduces damage from 2x to 1.5x; redscales are weak to cold.) * In addition, 3 perks are available to grant a chance to avoid damage altogether from specific damage types: Pierce, Electric, and Poison. These grant a 10% per rank chance to avoid damage altogether. * There are perks to increase your maximum Health, Energy, and Mana. These each scale with the associated stats. For example, Resilience grants +1 Health per Constitution per rank. * Every basic combat command also has several Perks which improve it; increase damage in certain interactions (possibly up from 0), reduce incoming damage or gain an evasion chance, etc. Most of these works in one or two interactions: For example, Last Strike grants partial damage when you Trap and your opponent Defends or Traps. See the table below (Percentages are per-rank. +X% adds to the existing roll, X% (no +) grants a roll that would otherwise be absent): Category:Basics